The Lion Should Have Stayed Asleep
by foggymorning21
Summary: Garcia makes an innocent mistake that is causing Hotch's eye to twitch and he wants it fixed…immediately.


**The Lion Should Have Stayed Asleep**

_**AN: This is based on the song "The lion sleeps tonight" by The Tokens. Garcia makes an innocent mistake that is causing Hotch's eye to twitch and he wants it fixed…immediately. **_

_**I own nothing**_

Garcia finished delivering the information for the new case Monday morning, and set back to listen as the team started batting around ideas. She knew they would be leaving shortly for Wisconsin to chase after the latest crazy. She also knew that before they left, Hotch was going to have a few choice words for her. She had babysat mini-Hotch this past Friday night so his dad could go on a date on their rare weekend night off. Jack was so much like his dad already and Pen had a blast helping him make cookies and teaching him how to beat his video games. She had also introduced the junior G-man to what turned out to be a huge mistake…and is probably why Hotch's eye kept twitching.

"Wheels up in thirty" Hotch's voice broke into Penelope's thoughts. "And Garcia….it better be fixed by the time we get home."

A giggle escaped before she could stop it. "Fix what, Sir?"

"You damn well know what I am talking about. If it's not fixed, the next super nasty case we get….I'm going to make you profile on it." Hotch's threat caused jaws to drop and Garcia to go pale.

"If it means anything Sir, it wasn't done on purpose. It was a complete accident." Garcia stammered.

Hotch nodded and turned to leave the room. "I expect the rest of you on the tarmac in half an hour."

As soon as Hotch's back disappeared from sight the remaining 5 profilers all turned to Garcia with wide eyes and a couple of open mouths.

"What was that about, Kitten?" Rossi asked.

"Hotch said damn, he has only cussed a handful of times. Whatever you did Baby Girl, it was bad." Morgan stated with a smirk, glad he was not the one in trouble.

"Thanks Garcie, if one of us screws up he won't come down on us as hard cuz he's mad at you." J.J. gave Pen a huge grin.

"Or he could get angry at us for no reason." Prentiss added.

"It isn't that big a deal guys. I introduced Jack to something I shouldn't have when I babysat him on Friday." Garcia started to explain.

"Did you teach him a dirty word?" Derek asked.

"No, worse." Penelope grinned. "I played _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_ for him."

"What's wrong with that? That song is a classic. Does Hotch not want his son cultured? If that's the case, I will talk him off the ledge, Bella." Rossi told her.

"There's nothing wrong with the song, and if you guys don't stop interrupting me, you won't get to hear the story before you have to go." Garcia scolded them.

Chagrined, they sat back and waited for the details.

"I had bought Jack speakers for the IPod I bought him for Christmas and I set him up a new playlist while I was there. _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_ came on when we were making cookies. He loved it so much that he decided it was his favorite song and listened to it about 20 more times before I distracted him with video games. I imaging Hotch had to listen to it for the last two days. I think his eye was twitching to the rhythm of 'a weema-way, a weema-way, a weem….."

"**GARCIA!" **

Hotch's bellow made her jump and everyone start laughing.

"Good luck fixing that Baby Girl." Morgan told her.

"I'm glad that I get to look for a killer, it will probably be easier." Reid told her, with only a hint of sarcasm.

They gave her looks of sympathy as they made their way out of the conference room.

Garcia put her head in her hands…how was she going to fix this?

"Ok, Jack. We have to talk." Garcia tried to get the young boy to sit down and listen but apparently that wasn't in a 6 year-olds skill set. She settled for getting him in the kitchen to teach him how to make brownies. While she had his attention she was going to explain to him that what he was doing could cost her big.

"Jack, you are driving your dad crazy listening to that song over and over again." She jumped right in and explained the problem. "He is mad at me now because I am the reason you heard it in the first place. It's ok if you like the song baby; you just have to remember that not everyone likes it as much as you. When you want to listen to something more than once, you use your headphones. The speakers are for playing a bunch of different songs while you cleaning or doing homework…or making brownies."

Jack nodded at her and said, "But I really like to listen to it loud, Aunt Pen."

"What do you think when you see adults kissing?" Penelope asked him.

"Ugh, that's gross. My dad kissed Beth and I told him it was not ok to do that when I was in the room." Jack had an adorably cute look of disgust on his face.

"What did your dad say about that?"

"He said he would keep that in mind in the future and would try to spare me the horror."

"He told you that because he respects your wishes. You don't like to see it so he won't do it in front of you. You should do the same for him. He does not want to hear that song as much as you do, so listen to it quietly in your room or put your headphones on." Penelope patted his shoulder and continued, "Plus, if you only listen to that one song, how will you ever find another song you like? I uploaded a whole bunch of songs that are fun like that one on your IPod when I realized you liked it. Have you heard any of them?"

Jack shook his head no. Penelope got up and got his IPod. She scrolled through the playlist and found one that she knew he would like. It was one of her favorite songs from Dirty Dancing, The Contours singing _Do You Love Me_? The beat was fast and inspired dancing. She pulled Jack up from his chair and started teaching him how to Mash Potato. By the time the buzzer sounded that the brownies were done they had gone through some of the best songs of the 50's and 60's and many dances that Jack thought were silly.

Penelope considered her night a success and when Hotch got back from the case she told him that he shouldn't have to suffer though that song anymore.

"But, Hotch?" Penelope asked

"Yes, Garcia?"

"If you ever threaten me with profiling again, I will load Jack's IPod with songs like Barbie Girl and MMMBop and hide his earphones!"

Hotch grinned as he watched her saunter back to her office…he had no delusions that she was joking.

AN: Here is a link to a YouTube video for how to Mash Potato…it's pretty cute. .com/watch?v=MWnw7X8VLTw


End file.
